eugenidesfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Attendants
This is a list of attendants to the sovereigns of Attolia, Eddis, and Sounis. Attolia Attendants to the King of Attolia Many of the attendants to the King of Attolia were chosen because of their rank as the sons and nephews of barons of either considerable power or favour to Attolia. *'Cleon '''is one of the king's attendants. After the king woke up screaming from a nightmare, he told Costis that they did not have a key to the king's bedroom.''The King of Attolia, 2017 paperback edition, page 201. *'Dionis '''is the nephew of a baron.''The King of Attolia, 2017 paperback edition, page 57. His family has never supported the queen.The King of Attolia, 2017 paperback edition, page 82. *'Hilarion '''is the oldest of the king's attendants,''The King of Attolia, 2017 paperback edition, page 60. and the second son of a coastal baron. He is one of the queen's supporters. He once tried to take the blame for one of Philologos's pranks on the king, since Philologos was the heir of a baron, but the king declined to punish either of them.The King of Attolia, 2017 paperback edition, page 220. He promised to pay Costis any price if he would help convince the king to get down off the palace walls.The King of Attolia, 2017 paperback edition, page 330. *'Ion '''is one of the king's attendants. He was once sent to bring Costis to the queen's guardroom.''The King of Attolia, 2017 paperback edition, page 285. Later, the king assigned him to attend Sophos during his stay in Attolia. Has a sweetheart named Zenia. Has enough tact and nerve to stand up to the Mede Ambassador Melheret. *'Lamion '''is one of the king's attendants. After condescending to Philologos, Philologos responded by calling him an idiot.''The King of Attolia, 2017 paperback edition, page 327. *'Pelles '''is one of the king's attendants. He was sent by the king to cancel a meeting with Baron Meinedes.''The King of Attolia, 2017 paperback edition, page 65. *'Philologos '''is the youngest of the king's attendants, but the highest in rank, as the heir to a baron. Although he felt uncomfortable about all the pranks they played on the king, he himself was responsible for putting a snake in the king's bed.''The King of Attolia, 2017 paperback edition, page 221. He was the only one of the attendants who believed that they should be punished more harshly for their misbehavior,The King of Attolia, 2017 paperback edition, page 219. and he is somewhat more perceptive than the king's other attendants. *'Sejanus', the second son of Baron Erondites, a former lieutenant of the Queen's Guard, one of the king's attendants. He leads and bullies the other attendants into playing pranks on the king. *'Sotis '''is one of the king's attendants.''The King of Attolia, 2017 paperback edition, page 237. *'Verix', one of the king's attendants, assigned to attend to Sophos during his stay in Attolia. Attendants to the Queen of Attolia * Aglaia 'is one of the queen's attendants. She appears briefly in ''The Queen of Attolia, helping to style the queen's hair and put on her earrings.The Queen of Attolia, 2017 paperback edition, page 282. In A Conspiracy of Kings, removes pins from Attolia's hair as the queen is talking to Eugenides. * 'Chloe '''is one of the queen's younger attendants.''The Queen of Attolia, 2017 paperback edition, page 163. She was dismissed by the queen after breaking an amphora,The Queen of Attolia, 2017 paperback edition, page 332. but later returns as one of the queen's attendants in The King of Attolia. * '''Elia, one of the queen's attendants, she comments on the king and queen dancing in The King of Attolia. *'Ileia', one of the queen's attendants, one of the younger ones. Has dark hair. Comments to Costis that she "didn't expect king ever did as he was told." Appears in The King of Attolia. *'Imenia', though not one of the first, is one of the queen's most senior attendants. Brings Costis to the queen's apartments when Attolia wants to know if Eugenides is looking out the window of his room. Appears in The King of Attolia. *'Iolanthe', one of the queen's attendants, announces the arrival of the royal physician when he comes to tell the king about quinalums in the lethium. Appears in The King of Attolia. *'Luria', one of the queen's attendants, speaks with Phresine shortly after Costis breaks the lock on the door to the king's room. Appears in The King of Attolia. *'Phresine' is queen's oldest attendant. She is the only one of Attolia's attendants who was not opposed to Eugenides marrying the queen.The Queen of Attolia, 2017 paperback edition, page 328. Eddis *'Xanthe '''is the queen's most senior attendant.''The Queen of Attolia, 2017 paperback edition, page 37. She is an older woman''The Queen of Attolia'', 2017 paperback edition, page 326. who served as Eddis's nurse when she was a young girl."Eddis", page 1. She is illiterate. Sounis References Category:People Category:Characters Category:Attolia Category:Eddis Category:Sounis Category:Attolia Category:Eddis Category:Sounis